


just the two of us (iwaoi)

by D1ZZY_DAZA1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ZZY_DAZA1/pseuds/D1ZZY_DAZA1
Summary: every since childhood oikawa had felt.. differently towards iwaizumi than he had his other friends. he didnt realize until he was going to graduate that year what those feelings were. and then, all of a sudden, graduation came.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	just the two of us (iwaoi)

"oi, shittykawa!" iwaizumi shouted across the court to his childhood friend.

"iwa-chaaan, i told you not to call me thaaatt," oikawa whined, drawing out a few of the letters. despite this, he walked over to iwaizumi, only to for iwaizumi to hit him on the top of the head, never too hard, as not to cause any _actual_ damage, but just enough for oikawa to know he had done something wrong.

"whatever. youre late, again. just because youre some hotshot pretty boy doesnt mean you get to be late." iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes a bit.

"awh, iwa-chan, you think im pretty?" oikawa asked with a smug grin, earning him another hit. 

"shut up, shittykawa.." iwaizumi mumbled, his face growing a little warm. oikawa hummed a bit in response looking off to the side, before looking back to his junior. 

"anyways, iwa-chan, what did i miss that was so important?" oikawa asked, tilting his head to the side a little bit.

"youre literally the captain, loserkawa. youre supposed to be on time." iwaizumi said, seemingly a bit irritably. 

"ohh, thats right. i forgot im the captain of the greatest team ever." oikawa nodded a little bit. iwaizumi rolled his eyes, scoffing a bit.

"yeah, whatever, just stop being late, stupidkawa."

"okay, okay. but stop hitting me all the time. even if im late." oikawa huffed.

"not a chance, shittykawa." iwaizumi shrugged, walking off to go to whatever else. oikawa huffed again, slouching against the wall.

_god, why cant i stop thinking about him? hes so attractive.. err- tooru, no. thats not something you think about your best friend. but.. he really is so hot. i know i shouldnt be thinking like that. but what can i do? i cant control my thoughts._

oikawa sighed a little bit, standing up straight and clearing his throat. he looked around the court, making eye contact with kindaichi, motioning for the first year to come over. kindaichi obliged, walking over to to oikawa from across the court. 

"oikawa, shouldnt you be practicing? what are you doing standing here?" kindaichi asked, a bit confused.

"i have.. a problem. and i cant tell iwa about it." oikawa said, sort of quietly.

"oh. oh- oikawa, if you got some girl pregnant, i cant he-"

"no! no, no, no, its not that. its just.. how do you know- if- youre- in love with someone?" oikawa asked, his face growing a faint crimson. 

"uhh.. i guess.. if you feel differently around them. like, your heart beats faster, your stomach churns, you feel giddy, stuff like that. its kinda like being sick, but in a good way. if i had to describe it." kindaichi said. "im not really sure. the last time i thought i was in love, i was in middle school."

"right. okay. so, uh.. i think that im- in love. with- with iwa." the third year muttered, his blush only growing deeper.


End file.
